Marionete
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Livre arbítrio sempre fora atributo dos homens. Castiel aprendera sobre isso com Dean. Agora, não parecia haver qualquer livre arbítrio para Castiel. Slash Destiel, 8x17 Dedicatória: Sam Honeybee, Clau Carvalho, Lady Cygnus e Mim Luz.


**MARIONETE**

ShiryuForever94

Castiel's POV

Categoria: Slash, MxM Relationship, Destiel (Dean e Castiel), Supernatural, spoilers da 8a temporada, Missing Scene do 8x17. Música: Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars, Castiel's POV

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Livre arbítrio sempre fora atributo dos homens. Castiel aprendera sobre isso com Dean. Agora, não parecia haver qualquer livre arbítrio para Castiel.

Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertence. Todos os personagens são de autoria de Eric Kripke, a quem pertencem todos os direitos. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, feito de fã para fã.

Dedicatória: Sam Honeybee, Clau Carvalho, Lady Cygnus e a todos que curtem Destiel. Uma bitoca especial para Mim Luz, que sempre incentiva qualquer um a continuar escrevendo. Sem betagem, críticas são todas bem-vindas, mantidos o respeito e a educação.

**ONESHOT**

Não tenho total consciência. Às vezes que estou no controle, às vezes sei que não estou. Como agora. Eu jamais imaginei que eu conseguiria fazer algo assim. Todo meu corpo grita de dor embora meu rosto permaneça impassível. Há algo em minha mente, uma dor, um vazio e eu apenas... Obedeço. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser apenas uma máquina, um computador no qual se inserem códigos e há respostas prontas. Estou me sentindo uma engenhoca qualquer manipulada e alimentada com ordens que não posso desobedecer.

Tudo que aprendi sobre livre arbítrio parece ter desaparecido. Há apenas a necessidade de obedecer e cumprir todas as regras, mesmo aquelas com as quais eu não concordei.

Eu já tentei escapar uma vez. Eu já tentei mostrar-me mais humano. Eu já fui mais humano. Por causa dele...

_**No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave**_

_**Não importa quantas vezes você me disse que queria partir**_

_**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath**_

_**Não importa quantas vezes você tomou respirou, você ainda não conseguia respirar**_

_**No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain**_

_**Não importa quantas noites você se deitava acordado ao som da chuva venenosa**_

A ordem reverbera em tudo que há em mim. Não posso resistir, não consigo raciocinar, eu apenas... Obedeço.

E então eu fiz. Eu matei Dean, a sangue frio. Como bem dito por Naomi, rápido, brutal, e sem hesitação. Em que monstro eu me tornei? E ela disse que agora tudo voltou ao normal?

Eu sou um anjo! Isso é ser normal? Trucidar quem eu amo é normal?

Claro que não espero ser aquele serzinho alado lindo e fofo que voeja no ombro das pessoas mas... Isso?

Dean não podia ser destruído por mim tão facilmente! Ele é meu amor!

Meu amor...

E não o fiz apenas uma vez. Não... Jamais seria o bastante. Centenas de vezes eu o ataquei, dominei e assassinei, como se eu fosse... Uma máquina.

No que me tornei? Aonde eu estou, quem eu sou? Aonde foi que minha alma, minha verdadeira alma, se escondeu?

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Aonde você foi?**_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Aonde você foi?**_

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Aonde você foi?**_

Um mar de corpos de todos os "dublês" que ela me mandou massacrar. Nem posso chorar, pois eu não sinto! O que ela fez comigo? Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Por quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que obedecer?

Não preciso dormir, não preciso comer, não preciso de nada e, no entanto, eu sinto o passar dos dias, a inexorável marcha do tempo e eu sinto falta dele.

Anoitece, amanhece, anoitece. Nada muda. Nem mesmo meus pensamentos sobre ele conseguiram ser mudados por essa mulher. Ou anjo. Ou talvez um demônio que acha que é um anjo? Onde está meu Pai? Por que eu não consigo escapar?

_**As days go by**_

_**Enquanto os dias passam**_

_**The night's on fire**_

_**A noite está em chamas**_

Mas o meu pior pensamento é a dúvida. E se ela não fez tanto quanto eu penso que fez, não me manipulou o bastante e matar Dean foi apenas algo mais fácil do que eu pensava possível?

Estou sofrendo mais por temer que meu amor por ele possa estar destruído por essa submissão a Naomi que pelo fato de ter tido coragem de matá-lo. Quem sabe eu seja apenas uma marionete e a decisão não é minha?

É bem melhor pensar que é assim, pois me livra da responsabilidade que não quero ter de jeito algum. Não quero admitir que eu... Consiga... Matar... Dean.

Minha mente está confusa. Não me sinto bem, mas mesmo assim eu obedeço. Várias e várias vezes. A opção é a morte. Mas será que já não estou morrendo aos poucos ao ter que obedecer?

_**Tell me would you kill to save your life?**_

_**Diga-me você mataria para salvar sua vida?**_

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**_

_**Diga-me você mataria para provar que você está certa?**_

_**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**_

_**Quebre, quebre, queime, deixe tudo queimar**_

_**This hurricane chasing us all underground**_

_**Este furacão está nos perseguindo debaixo da terra**_

Mas não é apenas isso. Eu não minto e ela... Ela me fez mentir para ele! Ela me fez olhar no fundo dos verdes brilhantes e cheios de esperança por pensar que eu estava lá porque ouvira as preces dele e... Mentir!

No meio de um trabalho, de uma busca por quem estaria matando várias e várias pessoas, eu fui ao encontro deles, a mando de Naomi. Estou novamente perto deles, com eles. Sam e Dean. Estou tão estranho que já suscitei suspeitas. Saio da sala e eles pensam que eu não ouvi... Sam e Dean estão falando de mim na sala enquanto eu interrogo a mulher possuída pelo demônio. Mas eu ouvi. E ter feito isso me doeu ainda mais na alma pois Dean...

Ele se preocupa comigo, ele sente que algo está completamente errado desde que eu voltei do purgatório e não posso sequer dizer a ele que sou apenas uma marionete angelical de Naomi. Nunca mais o beijei, nunca mais nos deitamos juntos...

Nunca mais.

Os sons das vozes deles são perfeitamente audíveis para mim. Eles estão... Será que esqueceram que não existe privacidade quando estou por perto? Melhor avisá-los de que estou ouvindo...

"Sabem, eu posso ouvir vocês dois, sou um ser celestial." Aviso sem dúvidas enquanto interrogo com todo o meu poder este demônio perdido. Então a mulher na qual o demônio se instalou fala demais e eu preciso matá-la, ficando bastante óbvio que estou mentindo descaradamente. Que vergonha eu sinto de Dean e, o pior? Estou frio e controlado por fora, mas sofrendo e sentindo dor por dentro. Eu amo Dean, compreendem? Não é somente carnal, não é apenas sexo, é... Amor espiritual, forte e fulgurante como uma coisa vinda dos céus.

Eu vim do céu, afinal.

Tudo está indo tão rápido. Reencontramos Meg e eu tenho uma ideia. Preciso me livrar do amor de Dean para poupá-lo do sofrimento. Se eu... Se eu fingir...

De novo, tudo vai tão rápido que já não sei se foi boa ideia. Começo cuidando das feridas de Meg. Depois eu a encaro, sou gentil, sou vulnerável. Até mesmo me lembro das histórias do homem da pizza e de sexo e o que for preciso dizer. Ela vai se interessar por mim, tenho certeza. Não estou sendo presunçoso, é apenas que...

Ela não tem nada, nem ninguém, é tratada como prostituta por Crowley, então creio que um braço amigo seja mais que o suficiente para ela ficar vulnerável. Assim como eu me sinto.

Meg me pergunta do apocalipse. Era realmente tudo muito mais fácil. Eu amando Dean, o loiro me amando intensamente, ambos do mesmo lado e não em oposição velada como agora. Droga, eu não quero chorar! Será que ainda consigo deixar alguma lágrima verter? Jamais pude deixar de lado o que sinto pelo irmão mais velho de Sam... Jamais.

Preciso continuar alimentando essa mentira, essa farsa, preciso fazer com que ele, Dean, acredite que eu me interesso por Meg, que a quero comigo e que o esqueci. Eu preciso que ele apenas acredite nisso e esqueça, pare de sofrer e esqueça.

Porque eu não conseguirei esquecer.

_**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget**_

_**Não importa quantas mortes eu morra, eu nunca esquecerei**_

_**No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret**_

_**Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, eu nunca irei me arrepender**_

_**There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames**_

_**Tem um fogo dentro deste coração e uma revolta prestes a explodir em chamas**_

A calmaria não dura e no momento seguinte vamos caçar demônios, ou criptas, ou qualquer maldita coisa que tenha a ver com a tábua dos anjos que Naomi tanto quer. Eu vejo a preocupação louca, insana, doentia, que Dean tem com Sam. Eles eram amantes antes... Antes de mim. Talvez possam voltar a ser se eu sumir do caminho. Pensar nisso não é um consolo eficaz.

Sam está muito mais doente do que ele imagina e enquanto deixamos Meg e Sam para trás, eu conto isso a Dean. Eu não queria, mas preciso contar, sinto a voz dele tremer, o amor dele pelo irmão é abissal, doentio, sem explicação.

Eu me enfiei no meio desse amor e simplesmente sei o quão imenso é o sentimento que um tem pelo outro. Sam aceitou simplesmente para fazer Dean feliz, mas se eu der um empurrãozinho, talvez eles voltem a estar juntos, talvez possam ser felizes.

Se eu me preocupo que o gênio nerd que vive num computador tome meu lugar? Ora, por favor, eu não posso esquecer Dean sem que ele me esqueça. Não, eu não estou usando Sam! Estou apenas... rearranjando as coisas.

Só que as coisas não saem como deveriam e estou numa porcaria de cripta mentindo para Dean. Novamente.

Ele não é idiota, ele não confia em mim.

Ele não confia em mim!

Isso dói. Bem mais do que eu pensava que doeria, muito pior que uma briga ou uma separação. Dean Winchester não confia mais em mim. Nosso amor está por um fio.

Então vem a ordem de Naomi. Matar Dean. Eu me contorço por dentro, sinto dor que não sei descrever e eu... Eu preciso... Eu não posso.

Dean já entendeu tudo, ele me pergunta como saí do purgatório e eu não posso dizer, eu não tenho permissão.

Mas, droga, eu não tinha permissão para amá-lo também!

Dean me pede honestidade! Meu Deus, no que me transformei que ele tem que pedir HONESTIDADE para mim? Meu coração, minha alma, eu estou em tormento intenso.

A ordem.

Matar Dean.

Eu não posso matar Dean! Eu não vou matar Dean! Não está certo. Não está nem longe de estar certo. Eu estou preso numa câmara de horrores em que recebo ordens de Naomi e onde luto com ele. Eu estou tentando matar Dean, mas eu não quero! Eu não quero! Pai, por favor, onde você está? Me ajude, por favor, eu imploro!

_**Where is your God?**_

_**Onde está seu Deus?**_

_**Where is your God?**_

_**Onde está seu Deus?**_

_**Where is your God?**_

_**Onde está seu Deus?**_

A voz dele me dizendo para lutar. A voz dele grossa e forte como eu me lembrava. Eu me lembro. Eu amo... Eu amo tanto. Eu amo Dean!

Eu não posso machucar Dean pois eu vou me corromper para sempre e não posso ser nada além de lixo se eu machucar Dean!

O cenário muda e já não estou num lugar abandonado, úmido, escuro e fétido com o irmão Winchester, estou numa espécie de escritório. Estou com Naomi. Ela me faz oscilar entre a presença lá e a submissão aqui. Ela ordena. Não posso.

"Eu não vou machucar Dean!" Minha voz está tão submissa. Naomi diz que vou, eu digo que não vou. O que ela fez comigo?

O que ela fez comigo? Eu quero gritar e pedir ajuda, eu quero poder voltar a amar, a ser o amigo fiel, a ser aquele que não se vendeu a Crowley, que não permitiu toda a desgraça dos Leviathans. Eu me sinto responsável por tudo de mal que aconteceu aos irmãos. Eu deixei tudo para trás, eu o deixei para trás. Eu não fui quem eu deveria ser. Minha cabeça gira, minha alma grita. Dean!

"Lute contra isso, Cas, não é você. Lute!"

A voz dele. Por favor, Deus. Por favor, Pai. Eu amo tanto... Dean!

Eu sou pecador. Eu sou! Eu matei, eu torturei. Eu destruí anjos, eu pensei ser Deus, eu abri o purgatório, mas, por favor, Pai, eu amo Dean. Eu amo... Eu amo tanto. Eu não quero, eu não posso.

Machucar Dean.

Eu...

Estou...

No...

Inferno!

_**Do you really want?**_

_**Você realmente quer?**_

_**Do you really want me?**_

_**Você realmente me quer?**_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive**_

_**Você realmente me quer morto ou vivo**_

_**To torture for my sins**_

_**Para me torturar pelos meus pecados**_

Dean se aproxima e me toca. Calor sobe em meu corpo, em minha alma. Eu não sou mais eu e retiro suas mãos de mim. Eu bato nele. Eu atiro Dean longe, eu não consigo raciocinar, nem saber o que estou fazendo. Eu atiro Dean longe, eu não sei porque faço isso. Não é o que eu quero fazer. Não é!

Os ossos do braço de Dean estalam, eu não os quebro por pouco. A tábua dos anjos cai no chão, raios cortam o céu. Estou tão perdido. Meu Pai me ajude! Eu estou tão perdido!

Minha face parece fria e distante. Por favor, Dean, não acredite que isso que está lutando com você sou eu. Eu extraio sangue de seu corpo, eu o espanco e eu... Eu... Eu o amo tanto!

"Quer isso? Então vai ter que me matar primeiro."

Dean Winchester. Por que precisa me olhar assim, por que sua voz ecoa como labareda? Eu odeio tanto você!

"Vamos lá, covarde. Me mate!" A voz de Dean retine, ordena, me paralisa.

Dean Winchester, seu filho da puta! O que eu quero? O que eu preciso? Eu desaprendi a pensar, a ser eu mesmo, eu esqueci quem eu sou. Eu deixei para lá tudo que aprendi com você!

Estou lutando comigo mesmo e estou perdendo. Naomi me manipula como a um bonequinho idiota eu o ataco com ferocidade. Sem piedade. Há tanto sangue escorrendo na pele dele. Há tanto sangue. Cortes no rosto perfeito, sangue na pele alva. Por favor, Pai, me ajude!

"Cas, esse não é você. Esse não é você!"

_**Do you really want?**_

_**Você realmente quer?**_

_**Do you really want me?**_

_**Você realmente me quer?**_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive**_

_**Você realmente me quer morto ou vivo**_

_**To live a lie**_

_**Para viver uma mentira**_

Eu o espanco sem piedade.

"Cas... Cas... Eu sei que você está aí, sei que pode me ouvir. Cas..."

Eu ainda estou segurando a mão de Dean. A arma de matar demônios pronta para uso. Ela vai aniquilá-lo. A ponta aguçada que tantas vezes eu enfiei no coração dele enquanto era treinado por Naomi. O que é real? O que é mentira? O que há comigo?

Então o golpe de misericórdia. O rosto dele está em retalhos, em frangalhos, em sangue. O rosto lindo dele...

"Cas, sou eu. Nós somos uma família. Nós precisamos de você. Eu preciso de você."

Minha arma cai no chão. Ouço os gemidos de Dean. Eu preciso... Eu pego a tábua. Estendo minha mão e curo as feridas horrorosas no rosto daquele que mais amo.

Eu conto a ele sobre Naomi. Então ele me pergunta o que quebrou a conexão. Eu não posso dizer. Talvez eu devesse dizer que foi o amor louco que tenho por ele. Apenas digo que preciso proteger a tábua dos anjos e desapareço. Eu preciso ir embora, Dean. Eu necessito saber até onde vai o controle que Naomi tem sobre mim. Eu preciso livrar você do peso de ter essa tábua sob sua responsabilidade.

A única certeza que tenho? Eu amo você, Dean Winchester e por isso desapareço sem deixar vestígios, uma vez mais.

_**The promises we made were not enough**_

_**As promessas que fizemos não foram suficientes**_

_**The prayers that we had prayer were like a drug**_

_**As orações que rezamos eram como drogas**_

_**The secrets that we sold were never known**_

_**Os segredos que nós vendemos nunca foram conhecidos**_

_**The love we had, the love we had**_

_**O amor que tínhamos, o amor que tínhamos**_

_**We have to let it go**_

_**Nós temos que deixá-lo ir**_


End file.
